


No

by Growing_sprout



Series: Series of unfortunate splats [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: :3, RIP, aw sheit here we go again, hek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_sprout/pseuds/Growing_sprout
Summary: Fml





	No

"Im so sorry." The word will forever be in his mind. "I don't feel the same." Army shivered. What happened was the most painful thing he ever experienced. 'I was a fool falling for him.' He spent somany nights in bed trying to get that beautiful smile out of his mind. The pink eyes that were pink. He was like an angel that fell for the sky. The sad sorry smile that was on his face. "Your like a brother to me."

"Yes I know. This is so stupid."

"No it's not!" The pain expression in the orange inklings face was the worst Aloha ever saw of Army. The guilt that was in him of rejecting him. He felt like he could have said yes but he couldn't . Army was like a famliy member not like a lover. 

The tears were falling from Army 

"Army I'm so sorry..." As Aloha tried to comfort the parka wearing Inkling. He could hear the soft sobs as Army cried. "NO! Get away from me as the parka fell and Army ran away. 

Thud. A mental door closed.

Aloha tried so hard to find Army but couldn't find him. He contacted everyone Army knew but they said that they didnt know were he was... except for one. Forge said that she tried to get through Army but what she saw were gray-black eyes. 

Army knew he shouldn't be here. But he was. At Rider's place. Packing up to go to Glasses. They understood the pain Army was going through. Hey. Are you sure youe good? You look so .. different not in your Parka or hat." Of course Army changed. He was in a wooly urchins cap a juice parka and in purple hip horses. "Yes. Positive"

"Ok. I'll tell glasses that your coming." Army said a thank you befor leaving. He rushed to Glasses and got a welcoming. Glasses showed Army the guest room before hearing a ring form the door. "Quick! Hide!"Glasses whispered. He was in a place where he could see them but not be al clearly seen. "Oh hey Aloha! How are you?" Armys blood turned cold. Hearing the name of his crush made his heartquicken. 

Aloha took a seat

So have you seen Army?" Aloha was now losing sleep. Seeing the sad future of Army. The bad things that might have happened to Army. Death. Suicide. Murder. Moved away maybe. Aloha was always trying to get information while supporting his team was very stressful. Clawmarks alover his arms. "I feel so bad of what I did. His expression. Please If you know were he is then tell me please i need to know." Aloha was crying now tears falling as it was nothing. "I'm so sorry byt I dont know were he is. Aloha sobbed. "This is all my danged fault." Aloha wiped away the tears then left not knowing that Army was there. Watching with two beautiful Orange eyes. 

TWO DAYS LATER

"You want to see them again huh."

"It's been too long and I feel so bad. So yes I'm going back." Army finally broke. He was gone for a week. He had to go back. Specs house was nice but he needed to go back. Orange team was devastated and were moping. It was the worst. "I'm not stopping you but are you 100% sure?"

"Yes" It was his Decision. "Okay" As Spec opened the door for him to leave. Army with his stuff went to a tea shop that was nearby the S4s place. He didnt know there was a purple flash inside. Army got some tea and was going to leave when he heard a soft voice. "Army?" Army turned around

Purple. Bandana. 

"Skull" They stared at eachother for a while befor Skull picked up Army into a hug and carried him to the base. "Where were you?"

"I was with Rider and Specs. They let me stay." Skull hummed. "Still your back." And Skull pulled Army into a hug as he heard soft crying form Skull. They both walked down the hall to Masks room. Mask grabbed Army by the collor to fast for Skull and started shaking Army like a ragdoll. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO US. YOU MADE ME SO WORRIED". As Mask pulled Army into a death hug. Sobs in the room. Army laughed with a few tears himself. "Where's Aloha?" Mask and Skull became silent."He's in his room. But it's-it's" 

"Scary." Mask finished for Skull. "He's not himself. He practically baracaded himself in his room. I got in once and got this." He lifted his sleve and there was a cut. "He got his nails and told me to never come back. Supprisingly when we leave food outsidde of the door its gone. Sometimes." Army was devastated by what he had heard. "I'm going in anyway. "

"We'll be out here." Army nodded. He opened the door and saw Aloha on the bed. Looking so small. And skinner. 

"Get out"

That feral tone was so much unlike the usually happy Aloha that he thought it was another inkling. "No Aloha" Army walked over to the bed. He could hear soft crying"I-I'm s-so so-sorry. B-but please please d-don't do that again. I thought you were-" And thats as far as he got before he started to cry. Army patted Alohas back as Aloha started to cry. "Are you guys ok?" 

"Yes. you can come in now." Mask and Skull walked. They all hugged going to stay there for a while now.

Ending~

Alohas scars were now only slightly visible. His happieness now back. The scars were from him clawing himself. All the stress. Poor Aloha. But now the fact that Army vanished was now gone. They were now just a happy family. 

END~

**Author's Note:**

> Fml


End file.
